Quincy Final Form
Quincy: Letzt Stil (滅却師最終形態（クインシー・レツトシュティール）, Kuinshī Retsutoshutīru; Japanese for "destruction sage: final form, Quincy", German for "last style") is the last resort for a Quincy using the Sanrei Glove. Design & Appearence "One will get burned if he wields a flame too great to control. If you take Sanrei Glove off, you will get an immense amount of power for a short while, but after the surge, you will no doubt...Lose all of the Quincy Powers you possess." By removing the artificial repulsion to spiritual energy that the glove placed on them, the Quincy user will experience an abrupt increase in power as their reishi gathering abilities (which were greatly increased during the Sanrei Glove training) absorb huge amounts of energy, along with a change in appearance. The Quincy gains a more battle-ready form of the standard Quincy attire, with the Sanrei Glove's bow separating from itself and remaining in the users hand, and what appears to be armor covering their left side and arm. This shoulder armor is a silver color, bearing the common blue Quincy cross, while the white clothing area of the outfit contains rows of parallel blue vertical lines. A blue, flame-like object resembling a quiver of pure reiryoku forms on the Quincy's right shoulder. It collects large amounts of reiryoku, reiatsu and reishi from its surroundings, in essence storing "arrows" or the energy for them. While in this form, the Quincy will absorb energy from their surroundings at such an alarming rate that they can actually deconstruct spiritual objects, such as buildings in Seireitei. Use In such a state, the Quincy is able to fight with extreme strength and speed, and can completely overwhelm an average Shinigami captain. It could be seen as the Quincy equivalent to bankai, however this is incorrect; The Quincy Final Form is definitely more powerful (though to what extent is unknown,) and can only be used once as a last resort, whereas a Shinigami's bankai can be summoned whenever necessary. Spirit Arrow Augmentation: The power of the users' arrows are drastically increased; a standard arrow was enough to push a Captain, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, into releasing his Bankai. A charged arrow, arguably at full power, can be rather fatal. Reishi Dominance: A Quincy can no longer use collection of spiritrons, but "dominance" over them. Using the Final Form, a Quincy can go past his mortal limits an break down spiritual structures, such as buildings, for their own power Vast Spiritual Power: After the Final Form is released, the Quincy is engulfed in a tremendous and powerful blue aura, which is actually their reiatsu being released. Hirenkyaku Augmentation: The Flying Screen Step technique is much faster, Using Hirenkyaku in conjunction with their augmented arrows, a Quincy in their Final Form becomes a deadly opponent to all but the most powerful opponents/threats, as they are now at least stronger than a captain. Drawbacks The final form is a double-edged sword, as no human body is capable of handling the immense power that it provides. After a short period of use, the Quincy's body will forcibly seal itself off from all spiritual power as a measure of self-preservation, effectively robbing the Quincy of their abilities. The final form is only used as a last resort, because even though it is possible to regain Quincy powers afterward, the process is exceedingly dangerous.